You Belong With Me
by pigfaaarts
Summary: Shin yang kesal pada Wakana, sang kekasih  palsu , perlahan mulai berseri kembali karena hadirnya Sakuraba... ONESHOT! ShinSaku/ WARN: BL, OOC, Wakananya sombong, keras kepala  gak maksud bashing chara  RNR plis?


**You Belong With Me**

**Genre**nya, yaoi dong~! Ohya! Ceritanya ini kehidupan anak-anak kuliahan, Okay! Sebelumnya, ehm, maaf fic ini gak nyambung dan GaJe… ahhaha

**Pair**? ShinxSaku tentunya…

**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki-sensei dan Yuusuke Murata-sensei**

_ENJOY READING_, Minna~!

.

.

**Sakuraba's POV**

Malam ini, aku sedang belajar untuk tes besok. Benar-benar bikin frustasi, tapi dari pada dimarahi orang tua, lebih baik aku belajar...

Hmm...(Hampir) Tiap malam, aku melihat tetanggaku, Shin Seijuro, marah-marah di telepon. Sepertinya itu pacarnya...

Soalnya mereka satu kampus denganku. Kalau tidak salah nama pacarnya... Wakana? Aku tidak terlalu senang menghapal nama semua murid...

Kulihat lagi ke jendela, ternyata ia sudah selesai bicara. Ia mengurut keningnya. Terlihat raut stress di wajahnya.

Kupaksakan tersenyum ke arahnya dan menulis di sebuah kertas kosong _'Apa kau baik-baik saja?'_

Ia tersenyum balik. Benar-benar senyum yang manis…

Ia menulis di sebuah kertas kosong juga untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

'_Hanya masalah tentang hubungan kita_' jawabnya.

'_Semoga berjalan lancar…_'

'_Ya, terima kasih…_'

Ia pun menutup pembicaraan dengan menutup gorden jendelanya. Padahal aku baru mau menyatakan sesuatu. Aku baru menulis '_Aku... menyukaimu..._'

Hah~ Sayang sekali...

**Normal POV**

Keesokan harinya, Sakuraba bersiap pergi ke kampus. Dia selalu berjalan ke kampus. Kadang naik sepeda, tapi sepedanya sedang diperbaiki.

"Kaa-san! Aku berangkat!" teriak Sakuraba semangat.

"Hati-hati, ya?"

"Baiklah!"

Sakuraba pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah. Ia menghirup udara segar sebentar dan mengengok sekelilingnya.

Dilihatnya Shin yang sedang berjalan keluar rumahnya.

"_Ohayou~_" sapa Sakuraba ramah.

"_Ohayou_, Sakuraba…" jawab Shin. Mereka pun berjalan ke kampus bersama.

"Tidak naik mobil?" tanya Sakuraba sekedar basa-basi.

"Tidak… menyebalkan jika naik mobil… pastii pacarku akan ikut…" jawabnya tidak semangat.

"Ahaha… mau bagaimana pun, dia kan pacarmu, Shin…! Cinta sejatimu!" nasihat Sakuraba semangat.

"Aku tahu... tapi rasanya, aku sedikit membencinya, waktu itu saja aku jadian dengannya karena dia memaksa..."

Sakuraba sedikit heran. '_Jadi bukan karena cinta?_'

Tiba-tiba Shin melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di bahu Sakuraba.

"Aku merasa lebih nyaman berada di sebelahmu kebanding sebelah Wakana..." katanya.

Sakuraba _blushing_.

"Ahaha..." tawa Sakuraba kecil sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

**Shin's POV**

Pemuda yang berada di sampingku, Sakuraba Haruto, memberikan kehangatan yang berbeda dari pacarku Wakana.

Aku merasa, Sakuraba lebih ramah dan baik ketimbang Wakana.

Lihat saja pacarku itu, keras kepala, menyebalkan… mentang-mentang kapten _cheer_ kali yah?

Berbeda dengan Sakuraba yang hanya anggota klub manga. Tangannya saja terampil dan halus. Haaah~

Rasanya aku tidak mencintai Wakana sama sekali, tapi justru mencintai Sakuraba ini…

Tapi kenapa rasanya suilt mengatakan hal ini padanya ya? Sial…

**Normal POV**

"Baiklah! Aku harus ke kelasku… sampai jumpa lagi!" kata Sakuraba sesampainya di gerbang kampus sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Shin membalas lambaian tangan Sakuraba.

Keduanya pun berjalan ke kelas masing-masing.

Jam istirahat pun tiba.

Shin masih melamun di kelasnya. Membayangkan Sakuraba.

"Shiiiin~ hari ini aku ada latihan memakai kostum baru! Ayo lihat!" teriak kekasih Shin, Wakana.

"Tidak… sedang malas…" jawab Shin.

Tiba-tiba Wakana menarik tangan Shin kasar dan berkata "Ayo cepat! Kita lihat!"

Akhirnya, Shin terpaksa ikut.

Di lapangan klub American Football.

"Lihat? Bagaimana? Keren bukan?" tanya Wakana yang sudah memakai baju baru anggota _cheer_.

"Hn…" jawab Shin malas.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat para anggota klub manga sedang berkeliling di lapangan. Ia pun melihat juga Sakuraba sedang kebingungan.

Ia berlari meninggalkan Wakana yang sedang berpamer ria dan menghampiri Sakuraba.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Mencari inspirasi buat manga-mu yah?" tanya Shin ramah.

"Eh.. Shin? Bukan cuma aku sih... tapi kelompokku. Sebenarnya tadinya aku ditugaskan memebuat manga di lapangan tennis, tapi yang lain menyuruhku kesini karena menurut mereka kalau aku menggambar orang bahunya lebar seperti pemain American Football...Hahaha" jelas Sakuraba sambil tertawa.

"Ah... aku mengerti..."

"Shiiiiin! Kau ini! *Wakana berteriak sambil menghampiri Shin dan Sakuraba* Siapa cowok mirip cewek ini.. ? Kaca matamu culun sekali?...Sebentar, pasti Sakuraba Haruto 'kan...? Ngapain kau?" tanya Wakana pedas.

"Wakana, dia ke sini hanya mau menggambar manga... buat covernya..." bela Shin. Sedangkan Sakuraba hanya diam. Sakuraba tahu, Wakana adalah murid paling kejam kalau sudah adu mulut.

"Oh, baiklah! Buat covernya kau gambar aku dan Shin saja!"

"Ba-baiklah…"

"Tunggu! Aku tidak bilang aku setuju…" bantah Shin sembari melepaskan tangan Wakana yang mellingkar di tangannya. "Aku lebih baik digambar bersama Sakuraba… tolong foto kami, Wakana…"

"Eh? Apaan sih? Gak mau!"

"Ya sudah, kami minta tolong orang lain saja…" kata Shin santai sembari meninggalkan Wakana.

Wakana sendiri malah bersungut-sungut gak jelas. "Lihat saja, Sakuraba! Akan kubuat hidupmu menderita!" teriak Wakana.

"Tenanglah Sakuraba… kita cari tempat yang enak untuk menggambar saja ya?" kata Shin menenangkan Sakuraba.

"Tapi, apa tidak apa?"

"Hn…"

**Sakuraba's POV**

Aku senang sekali dekat dengan Shin saat ini, tapi rasanya kenapa aku merasakan hal buruk yah? Aku merasa pacarnya akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak… Tuhan! Lindungi aku… Hii~~

**Normal POV**

Akhirnya, jam kuliah pun selesai juga, begitu pun Sakuraba. Ia sudah beres menggambar Shin yang sedang memakai baju Amefuto-nya.

Shin dan Sakuraba jalan-jalan dulu di taman kampus sambil nyari bahan buat _background manga_-nya Sakuraba.

Tiba-tiba Wakana menghampiri dan menarik tangan Shin. Tanpa sebab.

"Shin! Kau harus datang ke pesta ulang tahunku Kamis ini… Kalau tidak datang, lihat saja…"

Ia pun mencium Shin paksa dan setelah melepasnya ia tersenyum licik pada Sakuraba.

"Sekarang, antar aku pulang!" bentak Wakana.

Shin sempat melihat Sakuraba sepintas. Ia menatap Sakuraba dengan rasa yang tidak enak.

Sedangkan Sakuraba tersenyum paksa dan melambaikan tangannya kecil.

'_Wakana itu… ia tidak mengerti Shin seperti aku mengertinya… kasihan Shin…_'

Ia pun pulang ke rumahnya.

**Shin's POV**

Apa maunya Wakana sih? Pake cium segala… Cuih!

'Kan kasihan Sakuraba… lagipula aku belum bilang 'iya'.

Dan tadi dia bilang apa? Pesta ulang tahunnya? Harus? Sial... kalau datang, merepotkan saja. Kalau tidak datang, ntar aku disangka pacar gak baek sama temen-temennya…

Mau gak mau datang aja deh… haah~

**Normal POV**

Malam hari pun tiba.

Seperti biasa, Sakuraba mengerjakan tugas kuliah dengan rajinnya. Sedangkan Shin, ia hanya ber-stress ria karena harus datang ke pesta ulang tahun Wakana.

Sakuraba yang melihat Shin stress langsung mencoba menghiburnya dengan menuliskan sesuatu di secarik kertas kosong.

'_Shin, koq cemberut begitu? Smile donk (=_'

Shin yang melihatnya merubah raut wajahnya menjadi tersenyum. Ia membalas pesan Sakuraba, '_Ahaha… aku hanya sedang bingung_'

'_Bingung? Kenapa?_'

'_Wakana mengajakku—tepatnya memaksaku datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya'_

'_Oh, begitu…_'

'_Bagaimana kalau kau ikut? Tidak ada rencana 'kan kalau lusa?_'

'_Maaf, hari Kamis aku harus belajar untuk tes hari Jumat, tidak apakan? )=_'

'_Ah, tidak apa =)_'

Sekali lagi, Sakuraba gagal menyampaikan pesan yang waktu itu tertunda karena Shin sudah menutup gorden jendela kamarnya.

.

Hari Kamis pun tiba.

Hari yang merupakan mimpi buruk buat Shin pun tiba.

Shin termenung di kelasnya saat jam istirahat.

'_Sakuraba… kenapa ia tidak bisa datang? __Menyebalkan! Aku akan terjebak bersama Wakana..._' batinnya kesal.

"Shiiiiin~~~ kau datang 'kan ke pestaku?" tanya Wakana tiba-tiba memeluk Shin dari belakang.

"Hn…" jawabnya malas.

"Ungh~~Jawab yang benar~" kata Wakana manja. Membuat Shin merinding.

"Iya… pasti… 150% pasti datang!" jawabnya kesal.

"Nah, begitu donk~ Jangan sama si Sakuraba itu saja ramahnya..." kata Wakana membuat Shin jadi ingat ingin bertemu Sakuraba.

"Eh, sebentar ya, Wakana... aku mau menjumpai seseorang... sebentar yah?" kata Shin sambil memasang senyum palsunya.

"Baiklah~" kata Wakana.

Ia mencari Sakuraba sampai ke kelasnya, tapi gak ketemu...

'_Aneh? Di mana Sakuraba? Masa gak masuk?_'

**Sakuraba's POV**

Hiiie~ tempat apa ini?

Dan apa-apaan soal tangan yang diikat dan mulut yang di-isolasi? Ini.. penculikan 'kan?

Hey! I-ini penculikan! Seseorang tolong aku!

**Normal POV**

'_Ke mana Sakuraba?_'

Shin semakin panik—entah kenapa? Ia merasakan firasat buruk. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat tempat mana yang belum ia lihat.

Kelas? Ruang klub? Loteng kampus? Lapangan klub? Halaman? Gym? Gudang?... Gudang! Gudang bawah tanah yang ada di belakang kampus belum dilihatnya.

'_Tak ada salahnya kan kesana?_' batinnya meyakinkan.

Ia berlari menuju halaman belakang kampus.

Sayang sekali gudangnya dikunci. Ia terpaksa mencari petugas untuk membukakan pintunya.

Petugas yang pertama ia temui adalah petugas kunci. Betapa beruntungnya dia.

"Hiruma-san... bisakah anda bukakan gudang bawah tanah?" tanyanya pada petugas kunci yang bernama Youichi Hiruma.

"Kekeke… apa saja bisa kulakukan asal kau membayar dengan rahasiamu…"

'_Sial! Aku lupa kalau meminta bantuan padanya harus membayar dengan rahasia! Sial! Sial!_' batin Shin memaki dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah… aku suka ngomong sendiri jika sedang sendirian…"

"Itu belum cukup…"

"Aku suka _browsing_ gambar-gambar _hentai_…"

"Jelas bohong…"

"Sial! Aku suka tertawa sendiri…"

"Belum…"

"Baiklah! Aku… menyukai Haruto Sakuraba… bukan kekasihku Wakana!"

"Nah, itu baru cukup… baiklah… ayo!"

Shin terpaksa memberitahu rahasia terbesarnya pada petugas gila itu.

Hiruma pun membukakan pintunya.

"Kekeke... bocah sialan, kuberitahu kau! Yang ada di dalam sana adalah pujaan hatimu dan yang menyuruhku mengurungnya di sana adalah kekasihmu..." kata Hiruma setelah selesai membukakan pintu. "Cepatlah…" lanjutnya.

Shin sedikit terkejut. '_Wakana?_'

"Baiklah! Terima kasih, Hiruma-san!"

Ia pun berlari menuju ke bawah.

Benar saja, ia melihat Sakuraba yang di-bekem dan tangannya diikat.

"HM! (Shin)" teriak Sakuraba.

"Sakuraba... Ya Tuhan! Wakana tega sekali… kurang ajar dia…" kata Shin pelan sembari melepaskan ikatan yang diikatkan di tangan Sakuraba. Ia juga membuka lakban yang direkatkan di mulut Sakuraba.

"Arigatou, Shin!" kata Sakuraba.

"Hn…"

Jam istirahat pun selesai.

Shin tidak sabaran untuk cepat-cepat pulang. Dia berencana untuk main sebentar ke rumah Sakuraba.

Akhirnya, bel tanda kuliah selesai pun bunyi.

Shin segera menuju ke kelas Sakuraba dan mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Di tengah jalan, mereka mengobrol terus. Tanpa hening.

"Shin... apa kau benar-benar mau ke rumahku? Gak bohong?"

"Iya, Untuk apa aku bohong…"

"Tapi, rumahku berantakan… ibuku malas membersihkannya, ayah selalu bekerja, aku sendiri… yah… malas deh… hehehe…"

"Tidak apa…"

Akhirnya, mereka berdua sampai di tempat yang dituju. Rumah Sakuraba.

"Kaa-san! _Tadaima_!" teriak Sakuraba semangat.

"Sakuraba… sudah pulang… Eh? Siapa pria tinggi ini?" tanya ibunya yang menghampiri Sakuraba.

"Anu... teman saya... Seijuro Shin... *beralih ke Shin* Shin… ini ibuku…"

"Oh… silakan masuk! Maaf rumah ini berantakan… ahaha…" kata ibunya Sakuraba sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya padahal tidak gatal.

'_Kebiasaannya dengan kebiasaan ibunya benar-benar mirip…_' batin Shin.

Kamar Sakuraba.

"Shin… sebentar lagi jam 5 lho? Wakana akan marah jika kau telat…"

"Biarkanlah dia… telat setengah jam tidak apa koq…" jawab Shin dengan santainya sembari membaca majalah Sport milik Sakuraba.

Tiba-tiba HP Shin bunyi.

Ia angkat dengan enggan teleponnya. Tadinya mau dibiarkan saja, tapi malah membuat berisik.

"Halo?"

"Shiiiiiiin~~~ Kau harus datang lebih awal! Bantu aku mendekorasi dan memilihkan gaun!" teriak seorang cewek yang Shin tahu dengan sekali dengar suaranya.

"Wakana… pestamu harusnya jadi kejutan buatku… kalau aku tahu duluan baju apa yang akan kau pakai, itu bukan kejutan namanya…" nasihat Shin pelan tapi sebenarnya hanya mencari alasan agar percakapannya dengan Wakana segera berakhir.

"Oh iya! Kau benar! Baiklah~ Aku akan menyiapkan yang spesial untukmu!"

Segera Shin tutup teleponnya agar tidak perlu bicara lebih lama dengan Wakana.

"Shin, kau dingin sekali sih?" kata Sakuraba menyindir. "Kalau aku punya pacar sih... aku tidak mau dibegitukan..."

"... Kalau kau ada di posisi Wakana, Aku akan memperlakukanmu lebih lembut..."

Sakuraba _blushing_ seketika.

"E-ehehe..."

"_By the way_, kau benar-benar tidak bisa datang?" tanya Shin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak bisa… ada tes… tesnya ada 2 lagi… sengsaralah aku…"

"Haah~ padahal aku berharap kamu bisa datang... Ya sudah... aku harus cepat-cepat ke pestanya... rumahmu dan rumahnya cukup jauh, jadi kalau aku berangkat sekarang, sampai di sana jam setengah enam… aku pergi dulu ya?"

"Pakai baju itu? Tidak mandi?"

"Malas... bukan pesta resmi koq..."

"Baiklah..."

Shin pun pamit pada Sakuraba dan ibunya Sakuraba.

'_Aku jadi tidak enak pada Shin..._' batin Sakuraba yang tengah belajar. '_Datang saja gitu? Tapi aku tidak diundang Wakana…_'

'_Ah, sudahlah… Shin akan baik-baik saja…_' batin Sakuraba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

**Shin's POV**

Gak enak banget rasanya harus berpisah dari Sakuraba meski hanya sebentar.

Kenapa hidupku harus terlibat dengan kehidupan Wakana? Sial…

Semenjak jadian—secara paksa—dengan Wakana, aku jadi sering mengutuk diriku sendiri… Aaah! Stress aku…

Tapi untungnya ada Sakuraba… jadi hidupku tak terlalu sulit…

**Normal POV**

Shin pun akhirnya sampai di pesta Wakana. Karena dia telat setengah jam, teman-teman Wakana sudah banyak yang lebih dulu berdatangan.

Saat ia melangkah masuk, ia langsung mendapat tatapan '_Itu-orang-pikir-ini-pesta-apa?_' dari teman-temannya.

Jelas saja, Shin hanya memakai kaos hitam berlengan panjang dilapis kaos kuning dan celana jeans biru tua dan _sneakers_ putih polos—yang merupakan hadiah ulangtahunnya yang ke-16 dari Sakuraba .

Sedangkan yang lainnya memakai _tuxedo_ (cowoknya) dan gaun (ceweknya).

"Apa? Ngapain memandangiku?" tanya Shin pada semua orang.

Orang-orang pun langusung memalingkan muka mereka masing-masing dan pura-pura sibuk.

"Shiiiiin~ koq tidak pakai _tuxedo_ saja?" tanya Wakana dengan bibir memaju 5 cm (bohong, hanya 1 cm).

"Memangnya ini pesta resmi? Kau tidak bilang…" jawab Shin dengan santainya.

"Ah, tidak penting! Ayo kita masuk, kita berdansa saja…"

"Hn…" jawab Shin malas.

.

Sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul 08.00.

Shin benar-benar bosan. Dari tadi hanya dipeluki Wakana, makan, minum, ke toilet, dipaksa dansa, dan digoda cewek-cewek anggota _cheer_.

Sekarang ia sedang duduk di halaman depan rumah Wakana sambil meminum sebuah jus.

Sedangkan yang lainnya sedang berpesta.

Tiba-tiba, Wakana teriak, "Shiiiiin~ kita mulai _game_-nya yuk?"

"_Game_ apaan?"

"_Choose your soulmate_~ Ayo…" ajak Wakana—tepatnya—paksa Wakana.

Ia menarik tangan Shin masuk ke rumahnya.

Di dalam.

"Baiklah! Sekarang, yang mau jadi sukarelawan pertama siapa?" tanya Wakana pada teman-temannya.

Selang beberapa detik, ada satu orang mengangkat tangannya.

"Ah! Bagus! Ayo sini, Mamori! Kau tentu sudah tahu peraturannya kan? Orang yang kau sentuh pertama kali harus kau cium... kikikik..."

"Tentu, aku sudah tahu itu, Waka-chan..." balas cewek yang bernama Mamori Anezaki sang wakil kapten _cheer _itu.

Mata Mamori pun ditutup oleh Wakana menggunakan penutup mata.

"Baiklah! Siap! 1... 2... 3... mulai!" Teriak Wakana.

Mamori mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Tak tentu arah. Ia pun mencoba mencari seseorang yang dapat ia sentuh. Setelah lama Mamori berputar-putar mencari orang yang dapat ia sentuh, akhirnya ia merasakan ia telah menyentuh seseorang.

"Bagus! Bukalah, Mamori!"

Mamori membuka penutup matanya. Betapa terkejutnya dia.

"Cif-Clifford...kun?"

"_Yeah, it's me... You allready choose me, then, kiss me..._" jawab Clifford dengan kalemnya.

Dengan ragu, Mamori mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Clifford dan menciumnya.

"Kyaaaaaaa~~~!" teriak semua cewek di dalam rumah itu.

"Suit-suit…" goda beberapa cowok.

Yang lainnya bertepuk tangan.

Shin hanya tepuk tangan pelan.

"Okay! Selanjutnya siapa? Shin saja yah? Ayo Shin!"

"Ti—"

"Go Shin! Ayo~"

"Shin! Shin!"

Teman-temannya sudah pada semangat.

'_Aku tidak mau mencium orang lain… apa lagi Wakana… mencium Sakuraba saja belum kesampean…_' batinnya gak yakin.

"Shin! Ayo, cepat!" kata Wakana mendorong Shin.

"Baiklah…" akhirnya, Shin memutuskan untuk ikut saja apa yang Wakana mau.

Matanya ditutup.

'_Haduuuh! Tolong aku, Tuhan! Semoga aku menyentuh kue atau pintu saja… jangan Wakana atau temannya…_' batin Shin memohon gara-gara ketakutan.

Ia mulai berjalan. Tak tentu arah juga… mau tidak mau, ia terima saja nasib sialnya ini.

Selang beberapa detik, ia merasakan, dirinya telah menyentuh seseorang...

'_Ini saatnya..._' batinnya takut.

Ia buka penutup matanya. DEGH—!

Ia sangat terkejut melihat orang yang berdiri di hadapannya... dan sepertinya, bukan hanya dia yang _shock_, tapi semua tamu.

"Saku—raba?"

"Anu... aku merasa gak enak, jadi aku susul kau... aku tidak tau apa yang sedang kau lakukan, yang jelas, tadi, pas aku mau masuk, orang-orang sudah saling desek-desekan, dan saat aku masuk di tengah-tengah mereka, aku tersandung dan berakhir di sini... maaf... ahaha..."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf! Kau menyelamatkanku, Sakuraba!" kata Shin terlihat semangat dan langsung memeluk Sakuraba.

"_I love you_… Sakuraba Haruto…" kata Shin pelan sebelum ia mencium Sakuraba lembut.

"Shi-Shin?" Sakuraba kaget.

Tiba-tiba ada suara nyaring berteriak dan mendorong Sakuraba menjauh dari Shin.

"Sakurabaaaaa! Aku tidak mengundangmu sama sekali! Kenapa kau datang? Terlebih kau tiba-tiba di depan dan mencium Shinku! Pasti kau sudah merencanakan ini 'kan?"

"Wakana… aku—"

"Sudah jangan banyak alasan! Aku tahu kau hanya luarnya saja baik! Tapi dalamnya busuk! Pergi kauu!"

"Tunggu Wakana… dia adalah tamu undangan khusus... dia aku yang undang... tadi soal kenapa dia ada di depan itu karena kebetulan… dan sebenarnya, aku mau memberitahu ini dari dulu… aku tidak mencintaimu, aku hanya mencintai Sakuraba seorang…" jelas Shin menyela pembicaraan.

"Shin… teganya kau…" Wakana mulai menangis.

"Wakana… itu salahmu sendiri memaksa Shin jadian denganmu…" Tiba-tiba datang seorang pembela, Takami Ichiro, sahabat Shin selain Sakuraba.

"Takami-kun? Kau juga!"

"Iya… itu benar, Wakana-san….Kenapa tak dari dulu saja kau mengubah sifat egoismu itu? Pasti kau tidak akan sesedih ini…" Datang pembela kedua, Kobayakawa Sena, orang yang sering Wakana rendahkan padahal_ multy-talent_ dan baik hati. Ia Shin yang undang karena merupakan sahabat Shin juga.

"Kalian semua idiot!"

"Wakana-san… kau tahu, sebaiknya kau ubah sifatmu sebelum cari lelaki…" Pembela ketiga datang, seorang Raimon Taro, sahabat Sakuraba, lumayan dekat dengan Wakana, teman baru Shin.

"Raimon-kun? Kau juga?"

Namun, sepertinya, Wakana sedikit menyadari sifatnnya yang selama ini egois.

"Kau dengarkan Wakana? Ini adalah hadiah dariku… Pelajaran penting!" kata Shin.

"Shin… Takami-san… Sena-kun… Raimon…" Sakuraba merasa bersyukur ia dibela… padahal dia rasa itu memang salahnya tiba-tiba datang.

Shin kemudian membantu Wakana berdiri, namun ia tolak.

"Che... aku tahu aku salah! Hari ini aku bukan pacarmu lagi! Dan kau, idiot Sakuraba... selamat untukmu..." kata Wakana dengan aura—_death glare_-nya.

.

Sebulan kemudian.

Shin dan Sakuraba sedang duduk-duduk di taman kampus... Hanya untuk mencuci mata karena pelajaran kuliah memang menyulitkan. Sakuraba duduk sembari menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Shin.

"Sakuraba... sudah makan siang?" tanya Shin pada si pirang Sakuraba yang merupakan kekasihnya.

"Sudah... kau sendiri sudah belum?"

"Belum..."

"Kau ini! Perhatikan kesehatan! Jangan telat makan mulu!..." nasihat Sakuraba khawatir. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi tegak, dan mengambil tas kecil yang dibawanya—mau mengambil bento yang ia buat memang untuk Shin.

"Ekhem… kalian makin akrab nih…" Terdengar deheman seorang cewek.

"Wakana?" tanya Shin heran, "Dan… Patrick Spencer?"

"Nishihi~ _Konnichiwa!_" kata seorang Patrick Spencer si pacar baru Wakana dengan logat kebaratannya.

"_Konnichiwa_, Wakana, Patrick-san…" sapa Sakuraba tersenyum.

"Kami hanya lewat! Kami duluan yah? Daah~ Semoga makin akrab…" kata Wakana.

"Iya… _Thanks_!" balas Shin.

"…Undangan pernikahannya kutunggu!" lanjut Wakana jahil.

"Wakana…!" kata Sakuraba sembari _blushing_.

"Nishishi..." tawa kekasih Wakana yang berkulit hitam dan berkebangsaan Amerika itu.

"_We'll going out tonight… want to come with us_?" tanya Patrick.

"_No, thanks_~" balas Sakuraba.

"Memang mau kemana?" tanya Shin pada Wakana.

"Kami mau nonton, jalan-jalan, dan terakhir nonton kembang api di taman.." balas Wakana semangat, "Yasudah, duluan yah~"

"Hm, romantis banget... Ya sudah, hati-hatilah..."

Setelah keduanya pergi, Shin dan Sakuraba mengobrol lagi.

"Shin... kita ke taman juga yuk? Aku ingin lihat kembang apinya…" ajak Sakuraba.

"Tidak mau…"

"Shin… kau jahat…"

"Aku benci kembang api…"

"Shiiin~~!"

"Karena kembang api tidak ada indahnya sedikit pun dibanding dirimu, Sakuraba…"

Sakuraba _blushing_.

"T-Tapi aku tetap ingin lihat…"

"Ahaha… boleh deh…" tawa Shin jahil.

"Yay! Terima kasih, Shin~" kata Sakuraba girang sembari memeluk Shin.

**.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Fuah! Akhirnya, rebes juga fic ShinSaku keduaku! Anu, sebelumnya saya mau bilang, saya gak maksud nge-bashing chara yah? Saya hanya minjem Wakana untuk dijadikan tokoh antagonis buat fic ini… Tehehe~ (Gak apa 'kan?)

Btw, fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Taylor Swift yang judulnya You belong with me…(tapi ceritanya nggak terlalu mirip banget sama tema lagunya… maaf ^^") ahaha…

Terakhir, maaf jika ceritanya gak nyambung dan thanks buat readers yang sudah bersedia membaca fic GeJe ini~

Mind to review?


End file.
